Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of intelligent displaying of content, and more particularly to selection of audio-visual content for displaying.
Description of the Related Art
Home entertainment systems generally allow users to display audio-visual content, including movies, sporting events, and educational programs. However, selection of the content may be cumbersome. Hundreds of channels may be available through a satellite or cable system, and hundreds or thousands of other programs and other audio-visual content may be available through a Video On Demand (VOD) or a Pay Per View (PPV) server. Many systems provide only a simple scroll-bar for the user to interface, and consequently force the user to scroll through a lengthy list of available programming to select a program to view. Moreover, each program is usually identified by a few words of text. If the user does not recognize a particular program by the few words that the user interface is able to provide, the user might scroll past the program and not view it. Consequently, programs that the user might want to watch can be ignored by the user simply because the user cannot recognize the name of the program from the user interface that the system provides.